Episode 9046 (30th November 2016)
Plot Alya hears from an embittered Rana that the wedding has been called off. Erica finds the twins' winnings hidden in the toilet and works out what happened when Dev denies selling Bethany a scratchcard. When Dev refuses to discipline the twins, Erica walks out on him. Yasmeen begs Rana not to give up on Zeedan but is appalled to learn that he compared Rana to Sharif due to her chequered past. Kate can't stop feeling guilty for turning Caz down the last time she saw her, thinking it could have saved her life. Maria meets with Ben Lockhart who urges her not to give up. He later tells Aidan that it doesn't look good but Caz will have made mistakes. Freddie takes possession of an old trailer for the garage. Sally blindfolds Tim and takes him somewhere in the car. He thinks she has something kinky in mind. Yasmeen visits Zeedan at the bistro and tells him what a fool he is. Dev tries to smooth relations with Erica with flowers. She doesn't finish with him but considers moving out. Alya wants to pull out of the vintage range and sell the machine to help out Yasmeen financially but Johnny can't afford to buy her out. Tracy sends Mary home when she cries through her shift at Preston's Petals. Tim is deflated to discover that Sally has hired an allotment for him as he claimed to love the outdoors. Aidan asks Kirk to visit Maria and boost her spirits as she needs to believe she'll get through her ordeal. Yasmeen gets through to Zeedan by recounting Kal's pre-wedding nerves and how he never once regretted getting married. Sally falls over while christening the allotment. Having no interest in gardening, Tim looks for other ways to amuse himself. A forlorn Dev tells the twins they've driven Erica off. Aidan visits some old contacts to drum up business. Outside a factory, he's stunned to see Caz going in. He pretends to be a health and safety inspector to get inside but Caz runs off when she sees him. Kirk finds Maria downbeat about her prospects. She believes that Liam will grow up without her but is intrigued to hear that Aidan is paying for her new solicitor. Freddie and Tyrone use the trailer to rescue a load of props from a skip. Tim buys them for an unspecified purpose. Zeedan recruits Leanne to fetch Rana, who reluctantly goes along with her. Dev has made up with Erica but doesn't tell the twins. Rana meets Zeedan outside the wedding venue, where he asks her to marry him. She is swayed when he tells her he just got scared and never stopped loving her. She's thrilled to find Yasmeen and her parents waiting for them there. Aidan gets impatient as he waits for the police to arrive at the factory and goes in to question the owner himself. The man fobs Aidan off, calling him a con man. DS MacKinnon arrives as Aidan works out that Caz has been working there under Maria's name but he's made to leave. Tim plants the props in the soil at the allotment and tells the Weatherfield Amateur Archaeological Society that he uncovered them. Aidan tells Kate that he saw Caz. Zeedan and Rana are married. Mary admits to Erica that she found a lump on her breast. Erica insists she sees a doctor. DS MacKinnon tells Aidan that his word isn't enough and they need proof that Caz is alive. Liam hears the conversation and Aidan is forced to admit that his mother is in prison. Rana is relieved when her mother wishes her well. Alya is hurt when she finds the reception in full swing at the bistro, having no idea that the wedding went ahead. Aidan swears to find Caz and turn her in himself. Cast Regular cast *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall Guest cast *Ben Lockhart - Sam Barriscale *Factory Owner - Stephen Chapman *Saira Habeeb - Kim Vithana *Hassan Habeeb - Kriss Dosanjh *DS MacKinnon - Sandra Huggett *Imam - Ranj Nagra Places *Coronation Street exterior *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception *Preston's Petals *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Norcross Prison - Visiting room and cell block *Allotments *Atherton Furnishings - Factory floor, stairwell and exterior *Ajeebah Banqueting Hall and Restaurant - Interior and car park Notes *This hour-long episode was shown at the usual time of 7.30pm. *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Aidan spots Caz and attempts to clear Maria's name; Leanne drives Rana to the wedding venue in the hope that she will marry Zeedan; and Tim feels decidedly underwhelmed when Sally reveals she has rented an allotment for him. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,960,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Extended episodes